A jar contains $8$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $8 + 7 + 3 = 18$ marbles in the jar. There are $7$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{7}{18}$.